


Let's Have a Chit-Chat

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jae is a nerd, Jaehyungparkian, Light-Hearted, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Slow Burn, Younghyun is a normal high school boy, jaeficfest, jaeficfest2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Jae had his seat next to Younghyun for almost half the semester, but they still barely talk.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Jae Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Feels like it's been a long time since I uploaded Jaehyungparkian here. I rarely write nowadays and this is the unedited version. May update this again and I hope you could still catch up with the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it named as 'straddle box jump' or not. I've watched lots of school-life animes and there was a scene when they did some jump in PE with some high box, but I can't really recall what's the name :(  
> If you find the name's wrong, please correct me!

The first semester after long winter breaks always got Jae nervous. Schools would certainly give in a big different look, to pinpoint out Jae's meaning, it's particularly about when he stepped on the higher grade, not just another new semester. Moving to the next upper level had always been indicating that Jae must try his best to be an adaptive person, so he could easily get used to lots of new faces in his new class. And Jae hates that. It showed from the gesture he did that morning. The way he crawled out slackly after throwing his ringing clock on the nightstand, he dragged his feet while snatching the towel, he ate his mom's cooking. The anxiousness bubbled up inside, made Jae's hands shake a bit, and feel freezing because of beads of cold sweat. Imagined how awkward he must be if, in this first week, they got a group task and Jae, in the state still confused about facing the new faces, would be the only one left alone. He'd definitely feel ashamed. 

"Jae-ya, don't think too much." His mother's voice rang, seeing Jae too preoccupied with his wandering mind. "You're always like this when you enter the new grade."

"A chicken, as always." His older sister mocked. 

Jae grumbled. Clenching his chopsticks, he threw her a sharp gaze. "Shut it. You just don’t understand how I feel."

"I know none of your circle's friends are in the same class as you, but why can't take it easy, my dear brother? Isn't this the sign for you to make friends with others?"

"I wish."

"I'm sure you can overcome it, Jae-ya. Think again how you became friends with Dowoon and Sungjin." His mom added. 

"I've forgotten. It's just flowing like that."

"Yeah, because you don't approach them first. They saw you like a lost chicken and decided to adopt you."

"Stop talking bullshits. What do you know about me anyway."

"I'm your sister! And those ain't bullshits, you dumbass! With the small brain of yours, I highly doubt you can recall what you had told me!"

"Enough, you two! Jae-ya, quick finish your breakfast!" 

Jae sighed. He munched the last spoon of the remaining rice before getting up to place the utensils in the sink. He pretended didn't see the cheeky grin his older sister plastered on her face. After doing some washing, Jae grabbed his bag and waved to his mother. 

The spring's breeze breathed through the interstices of the cherry blossom trees, stroke the petal tranquilly and made them fall swiftly painting the ground with pink. Lots of students walked through the pedestrian streets, most of them wore the same garment as Jae. Laughter, giggles, and chit-chat filled every space of the picturesque scenery under the clear sky. Jae watched it all from behind with grips loosening on both sides. It would be nice if he doesn't give a damn about what he should do in the new class later, so he could join the parade of smiles with them. 

By now, Jae has stood in front of the 3-C door, his new class. It already opened, so Jae could peek first, scanning what kind of face he would confront for the next months. The situation was sort of the same as his class before, but the atmosphere made him want to back off. Most of his new classmates seemed to have known each other. Jae could sense it through the way they chatted, they casually slapped each other's arm or another kind of friendly skinship. It was so lively. Jae was afraid he might turn them into silence when he stepped inside. 

But then, Jae spotted one of those students who sat at the corner of the class with his earphone plugged in. His eyes traveling outside the window beside him. The said boy glanced down watching the upcoming students at the school's gate with one hand propped his cheek. Then he looked like just snapped back to reality because his attention changed to the phone and type something into it. Seeing how nonchalant he was despite the cheerful situation in that room has grown some kind of bravery inside Jae. If there’s no one commenting about the earphone guy that is more like a lone-wolf, then Jae would be alright. The glasses boy stepped in without meeting anyone’s eyes. He aimed only for an empty chair, right beside him. By his preference for choosing a seat didn't mean that Jae had any intention to be friends with the boy. He just didn’t want to have a seat surrounded by people they had familiar with but not him. 

Jae started to fish out his phone when the earphone boy looked at him for a second. The boy didn’t say anything. He took a quick scan of Jae’s appearance which made Jae feel uneasy.

“Um, is there something wrong?” Jae asked. 

The boy shook his head. “No, it’s just … I thought you’re my friend ….”

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry.” Jae quickly lifted his bag. He regretted immediately choosing that seat without asking for the vacancy. “I didn’t know someone had booked it. I’m gonna search for another--”

“No, no, it’s okay. My friend just said he turned out to be in a different class. So … yeah, you can have it.” He reciprocated. 

“Oh, um. Okay.” Jae, in the state of half-standing, sat again. 

The boy gave a single nod before occupying himself with his phone. Jae didn’t catch a sign there would be a continuous conversation, so he’d rather play some games to kill the time before their homeroom teacher came in. 

* * *

Though their first encounter didn't go that well and too awkward to recall it again, specifically no telling names to each other, apparently Jae knew it without asking. He listened attentively when teachers called out the students' names for attendance. The earphone guy's name always came after Jae's, it was based on their student numbers in order. 

"Kang Younghyun!"

Then Jae saw the said guy raised his arm. And he'd certain Younghyun knew his name too. 

Now they have exchanged names indirectly, they sat next to each other too. Classmates may expect they're friends by now. But, in truth, they barely talk. Never did they have long topics to discuss. The conversations they had in class were no more than asking which page or line did the other kids read and to pick up the eraser that dropped under each other's desk. Then, when lunch break came, Younghyun had regularly gone alone to somewhere, met with his friends at the canteen maybe, without inviting Jae to join. Jae himself didn't put a high hope upon it anyway because he'd have planned with Sungjin and Dowoon to eat together at the school's roof. The time school's over, Younghyun just bid a simple "Bye" before trudging away. So did with Jae when he took his leave first. 

All of those facts spilled from Jae's mouth left the three boys taken aback. 

"It has been a month since we turned grade three, and you're still friends with no one in your class?" Dowoon said in disbelief. 

"And here we thought you have friends with that black-haired guy," Sungjin added. 

Jae chugged his canned tea. "You mean the one who sat by the windows?"

Dowoon nodded. "I saw you talk with him yesterday after school."

"Oh, he just apologized for breaking my pen and promised me to get the new one. I refused because I don't want to bother him. Then he was like, "No, let me". And he really gave me the same pen this morning."

"That's the longest interaction you've ever made with him," Sungjin commented before munching his katsudon. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Why don't you have more talks with this Kang Younghyun, Hyung?" Dowoon asked with curiosity laminating his voice. 

"I don't know what to talk about. Y'all know I'm not good at that. It'd be weird if all of sudden I ask him what he likes."

Both of the three took the last bite of their lunch, eyes went far to the horizon as they felt spring air caressing their skin. Each of them was in thought, half immersed with the taste of the foods, half searched for Jae's answers. 

Strings of silence went tranquil as the ocean until the crumpled sound of bread plastic wrap from Dowoon had made it destroyed, followed with a suggestion, "Then try to discuss your homework, Hyung."

"Why though? I can do my homework alone."

"Or you can ask something related to the group project."

"No, my class still has none. And besides," Jae packed his lunch box in annoyance, "why did you two sound like insisting for me to talk properly with him? Did you really adopt me and now try to search for another one?"

"You mean, adopt and ditch you? Oh my god who said it. We'd never say things like that." Sungjin retaliated as an exhale slipped from his mouth. "We just want to make sure there's someone who you can depend on when something happened."

And apparently, Younghyun was the one who they caught with Jae twice.

As the three cleaned up, the bell chimed through speakers, giving a sign that the next period was going to start. They walked down the stairs and bid goodbye before going to each other's class. 

* * *

Two months passed. The fresh spring air no longer breathed thoroughly, altered to heated one. Cherry blossoms have gone fading together with the stinging sun rays. Bunch of birds that always sang until their lunges gave out, screamed for the whole spring, were switching to the sound of cicadas. Just the same as the reason why the class was awfully noisy right now, specifically from the girls because they dominated the ratio between both genders. In the midst of heatwave strikes, their PE teacher told them to gather around in the gymnasium. The class quickly changed clothes before trudging to the said place where the teacher had waited. 

Today's PE lesson was learning how to do straddle box jumps. A medium-sized plyometric box had been prepared on one side of the room. As usual, after doing some warming, the teacher explained first with actions, showing them how they would do it. Then each student must try it at least once before the teacher took a test. 

Jae sat at the corner of a bunch of kids, watched his classmates in giddy. He started to sweat again. He hated this, _why we have to do that in front of our classmates?_ Even more, this is the first time. There'd be a probability they would fail and Jae highly doubts those kids wouldn't burst laughter. Then this is not so different from embarrassing me! Anxiousness engulfed his whole being, made his hands feel more even clammy. Adjusting the glasses for the umpteenth times which Jae was sure didn't go down but he still fixed it anyway, he caught the boy with black lock standing a few meters in front of the box. 

"Kang Younghyun, you ready?"

The boy nodded. 

The whistle screeched. Younghyun left his spot with quick steps, ran aiming for the box before his strong arms touched the surface, propped himself to jump with legs spread wide. The next seconds, Younghyun had landed perfectly as if his feet grabbed the earth instantly. The teacher praised him, smiles brimmed with satisfaction painted on his face. 

Younghyun, out of breath, promptly took a seat beside Jae. He needed some space to control his breathing and Jae's spot was the nearest from him, compared to his seat before. Jae was stunned a while, still replaying how Younghyun did that for his reference, though he knew the teacher had demonstrated it very well. He was too deep in thought with the way Younghyun did that until someone patted his shoulder. Jae snapped his head, only met with Younghyun’s smile. 

“The teacher called you.”

The teacher mentioned Jae’s name again. The tall boy hurriedly positioned himself on the spot Younghyun and the other kids were standing before. Whistle’s sound echoed, filling every space of the gymnasium. Jae examined his surroundings. Some of his classmates watched him, even Younghyun seemed curious, and the rest of them didn’t give a single damn and had rather gossiping about people. He hated being watched. Jae felt like those stares were always judging him and suing him for must do it perfectly, without any flaws. But he shouldn’t be wasting time on the same spot, dwelling with his anxiety inside. After taking a deep inhale gathering all courage, Jae started to run. He did the same thing as his mind projecting again the way Younghyun just did, but his arms couldn't be strong enough to prop his body. Jae wobbled before he fell with a loud thud.

All the kids had their attention suddenly on Jae who tried to stand. It was a relief he didn’t hit the face first, but still. The teacher approached him, checking whether he’s okay or not. With his glasses slightly crooked, Jae nodded and chanted “I’m okay, I’m okay” before walking out to his seat. Jae sat there without saying anything. The poor boy just buried his redden face between his knees, cursed himself for being so dumb in front of other classmates. Tears started to brim on both of the corners of his small beads, wondering how they did it without failing, though Jae had been sure he'd copied their movements. _This is why I hate PE._

Jae was still meddling with his self-talking when a hand landed on his shoulder as the voice dragged out, "Hey, you good?"

It was Kang Younghyun. Jae almost forgot he sat beside him. Without lifting his face because he couldn't get away from the embarrassment, Jae gave a small nod. 

"Did you hurt somewhere?"

_Yes. My pride._

Younghyun frowned, seeing Jae didn't respond. "Are you really okay? We should go to the infirmary asap."

"No, no. It's okay." Jae raised his head only to reassure Younghyun. "See? No hurt anywhere." 

"But you're crying."

As Younghyun pinpointed the side of those small marbles that looked like has wet, Jae rubbed them off in a second. "Wh-what are you talking about. Am not."

Younghyun responded with a nod. "Okay. Just tell me when you start to feel hurt."

Jae only let out a hum. He no longer buried all his face. With his folded knee, from behind the arms, he watched other students practicing until PE was over. They promptly left the gymnasium, aiming at the change rooms before moving to the next lesson. 

* * *

"You can extract this using this method, then input all the results to the last formulation to get the X, but …."

The teacher's voice no more reached out to Younghyun's ears. It faded and faded out like the end of the song. The boy would never get to know when they finally found the X because his teacher still hadn't finished explaining. There was a "but", but Younghyun didn't wish to know further. Math had never been something that would catch his attention ever. When he really lost his interest like this, he’d rather doodle on his textbook or observe the other students doing their PE at the school’s field. 

Younghyun exhaled. Slumping in his seat, his feline eyes wandered randomly through the room. Various numbers and variables before his sight really had him enough. For his distraction, Younghyun slipped out the phone from his pocket, checking what time it was. The said guy was about to chat with Wonpil, his childhood friend in another class when he caught something small and white rolling down to his feet. 

“Ah, sorry. Can you pick it, please?” 

Peeling off his gaze from the screen, Younghyun met with Jae’s blinking eyes, then shifted to the thing Jae (always) politely asked. It was Jae’s usual eraser, to pinpoint it clearly, there’s his name engraved on its body. Younghyun reached it out and gave the eraser back to the owner. The blond boy breathed a thank you, then had his focus again on the chalkboard. 

Fifteen minutes to go before the chime. Younghyun decided to go nap for a while. Settling the book stood in front of him and he’s ready to close his eyes. He maneuvered his head, facing Jae which he apparently found was the most comfortable position. 

Younghyun had his eyes open still, mind wandering about everything he could think of. One of his habits before really drifting into slumber. But then, as Younghyun’s eyes darted to the person next to him, the inside of his head no longer contemplated counting the sheep or anything random. Jae’s profile, accentuated with a slight tinge of orange from the sun that soon went set, was so stunning. Even when he had his lips pursed and mumbled something in annoyance like this. Even when the boy’s eyebrow got knitted in discombobulation. Even when he went blink-blink and god, that was the cutest thing Younghyun ever discovered from Jae. The face he put caused of struggle he had for not being able to grasp the whole explanation made its own record inside Younghyun’s brain. What kind of faces Jae could ever show, Younghyun still didn’t know. Because they didn’t interact that much, though they’d been sitting next to each other for almost three months right now. The conversation they had yet hasn't grown prolonged nor did they ever pay attention to one another. Those two generally played with their phone, sometimes one of them invited and chatted with their own friends inside, or going out anywhere when they didn’t have anything to do in the class. Never did once Younghyun and Jae went to someplace in the school together. It was as if they had their own way and each path contained a different kind they did not or wasn’t sure to share. And both of the two boys always put on lots of respect there. Those are some of the reasons why Younghyun hesitated to get to know more about Jae. 

But knowing how rare he could see the expression Jae’d fixated on under spontaneous made something lit up in Younghyun’s heart. Like a fire of desire, boiling softly at the pit. 

"Jae." He whispered. 

The called guy turned his head. A question mark clearly saw through those beady eyes. This is the first time he calls by my name. "Yeah? Wait, are you okay?"

"'m fine. Just a little sleepy." Younghyun chuckled.

"Oh …. What? Why did you call me?"

"Nothing particular. Wanna see your face, that's all."

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Jae started to pat-pat his cheeks, nose, every feature on his face. 

Younghyun didn't say anything again. He only smiled. Maybe Jae got it wrong, but he saw sort of adoration on those drowsy eyes. Jae was sure he'd never seen Younghyun gazed at him like that. Or to be exact, they hadn't directly had a look towards one another, not in the least. 

And Younghyun left Jae in confusion into slumberland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are all appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in the previous chapter, I've made a little mistake about Jae and Brian's friends. Sungjin and Dowoon are Jae's and Wonpil is Younghyun's. I'm sorry I haven't noticed it earlier. I've done editing it, but nevertheless, I hope you still catching up with this fic!

"So now you're close with someone from your class?"

Jae stopped his step right in front of the fridge. He gave his sister's an exasperated huff. "You’ve overheard us again, haven't you?"

"How can't I. Thought y'all studying for the midterm, but turned out to be so loud. I can't focus on my report."

"Then get out of this house," Jae said nonchalantly. 

"So? What kind of person is this … Kang … Younghyun …? Is that his name, Jae?"

"I'm not close to him. He just literally sits next to me. But we're nothing more than classmates."

His sister hummed. A smirk crept up on her face as her eyebrows went wiggling. "You sure about that?"

Jae rolled his eyes. 

"Then I wanna see how close you two can be. Why don't you invite him tomorrow?"

"Huh?" The blond boy snapped. "Don’t be silly. It's gonna be so fucking awkward! Why do you want to know it so much anyway?!"

"Because finally, I can stop seeing you all jittery and gloomy every morning! I've sickened of it!" His sister exhaled. "Now you have someone who you can depend on in the class, so you shouldn't worry about anything again."

"I told you we aren't that close!"

"So? What kind of guy is he? Is this Kang Younghyun handsome and popular?"

Jae walked past his sister, approaching the stairs with his glass of apple juice. He shrugged. "Well, I think he's not that popular. Just a normal being like me. No bunch of girls surrounds him. I only saw him regularly bring this one guy to our class."

"Sounds like he's friendless as you."

"Hey, remember I have Sungjin and Dowoon."

"I'd like to meet him someday."

"Don't hope too much. I can't assure you that we really can be friends." Jae decided to end the topic before his sister prolonged their talk further. He climbed the stairs, back to his room where Sungjin and Dowoon had been waiting. 

* * *

Summer's holiday was only a hair's breadth. The moment all students were waiting for. They had had their plan for the whole vacation lingering inside the brain, even when midterms still held on, with a sheet of paper full of questions laid before them. Midterms started four days ago. One day remained and they could enjoy the summers at the top of their lungs. That is why a week before the exams, Jae could feel the tension of his class grew into more assiduous. Unlike his first and second grade which everyone wasn’t giving a damn about any exams that would come up before the long holiday, this one, with most of them holding books, discussing the last unit they’d learned, and writing all the formulas and summaries, was something new to Jae. They were high-spirited. Younghyun isn’t the exception. As music streamed through his earphone, fingers tap-tapping on the table, his eyes fixated on the social science book. Jae wasn't so sure if Younghyun only did that to match the atmosphere or truly studied. 

"They're just avoiding the summer's class." Dowoon once commented when Jae told him while waiting for Sungjin to get his food. "Our class did the same too."

"But why, though? It's just another summer holiday."

Dowoon munched his fried rice, swallowing it, then reciprocated, "Hmm, maybe because this is the last summer we have until we graduated. You know, after the holiday's end, there will be many exams ahead. Take additional courses for uni's entrance, try-outs, and stuff. We'll barely have time to go play and hang out like this."

Jae nodded in a fathom. Gaze landed on his untouched ramen that had no longer steaming again. "That's why it's different from our previous class."

"Yeah. We still had lots of time to spend that time."

"I kinda like when they acted like midterms and finals are nothing back then."

"Because you felt unrivaled?" Sungjin joined in with his katsudon on his tray. 

Jae pursed his lips as he sensed Sungjin started to plop down next to him. "I'm not."

"Then who was coming to me only to whine about Alexa getting higher grades?"

"And with tears." Dowoon snickered. 

The blond boy grunted. "I told you to stop bringing that up again."

"You should get along with your classmates," Sungjin added. "Before we graduated. At least you have a slight memory about it."

 _Get along with this class … huh …_. Jae peeled off his eyes from his exam paper, took a look at his friends who were sweating with the questions. He straightened his lips, thinking that it's hardly possible to do that. Several bullying Jae'd experienced at junior high had brought up trust issues. It was hard for the boy, even when Sungjin and Dowoon tried to get close with him and he often refused or silently ran away which made both two went through their hard times to find him. 

Other than his trust issues, the first time Jae strode in, he could feel everyone had had their circles, proofed by how loud the laugh trailed out or the way their nicknames sounded so natural rolling from each tongue. Jae thinks there's no way neither he could join them nor be accepted with. A wall built in every circle as if banned someone like Jae to enter the party. Those people wouldn't want to have the nerd boy who loves to eat piles of books, doesn't have a high sense of fashion, and is weak at interacting in their groups. 

Then, Jae reminded of someone as lonely as he thought, but not so nerd. Jae glanced at his left side. From the corner of his eyes, a sight of Kang Younghyun had caught. He looked full-concentrate, signed with a pair of thick eyebrows knitted. It voiced his struggle to solve any questions poured on the sheet he was holding on to. Then as if just snapped for something he suddenly recalled, Younghyun bent down, quickly scribbled his pen. The gesture was too cute to handle, moreover when the said boy unintentionally scrunched his nose in confusion for a sec. Jae didn’t know Younghyun had that kind of habit. The revealing of one quirk of Younghyun made Jae whispered a giggle. 

“Fifteen minutes left!” The teacher announced through the silence. “Make sure you have answered all the questions. And don’t forget to write your name or else we won’t check it!”

“Oh, shoot, I haven’t written my name.” Younghyun cussed, then hurriedly wrote his name before coming again with other problems he hadn’t answered. 

Jae finished checking his exam sheets when Younghyun was back at his focus. Rested his back against the chair, Jae was stealing a glance at the black-haired guy again. Younghyun was now pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the beads of sweat that had drenched his neck. Jae’s eyes were following the motion as he seized two small dots on the boy’s surface. Oh, not just two. He seemingly saw another one hide at the back of his collar. _He has three moles_ , Jae hummed, _they’re cute. I want to poke them_.

And Jae did what he’d thought. Darting his eyes only to those moles, he raised his hand. Finger aiming for what’s the most he wants to press slightly. Head full of wonders once the index finger had its reach. He had his heart was queerly thumping so loud. Was it because he’s just too excited seeing three moles all in once? Or the thrill of finally getting the chance to have his first friendly (Jae’s not so sure about this) skinship, though they’re still acquaintances? All of those mixed feelings turned to the chain of beating hearts.

“Park Jaehyung?”

Jae lost in his trance when the teacher called out. Her voice was so close, evident with her shadow looming on him. Jae halted his movement, eyes met with Younghyun’s quizzing one, then to the classmates who had their attention distracted. 

“Have you finished yet?” She asked softly. But for Jae, it is still intimidating. 

Jae nodded in tiny. He lowered his hand, no bravery came through him with those beady marbles stare at his thighs. 

“Care to explain what you plan to do to Kang-ssi?” 

Jae shook his head. “Um … it-it was nothing, Ma'am."

The teacher huffed. "Then please just stay still until the time's over. Kang-ssi is focusing right now, so you shouldn't disturb him."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

With Jae's honest reciprocation, the teacher walked back to in front of the class. "Five minutes left!"

Jae didn't care anymore about the exam. Blood rushed through his system, giving a burned sensation to his face from the embarrassment he created himself. Without having his look in the mirror, Jae'd certain that he was so red right now. Even his ears could feel so burned. The blond boy concealed his look under the folded arms, too preoccupied with the thought full of negative self-talk when someone patted him. 

"Hey, it's over already. You don't collect yours?"

It's the person who Jae tried to touch his moles. His voice was so soft, asking the blond guy warily. 

Jae, who still wouldn't lift his head, handed Younghyun the paper. "Then, please …."

Younghyun accepted the paper a little hesitant. Aside from how rude Jae was to not meeting his eyes when asking for help, which is the basic manner his mother had always taught, Younghyun was still willing to do it in favor of Jae. _At least he used the magic word._

* * *

"Younghyunie!" A sing-song voice chimed as the owner walked in. "Let's go home!"

"Can we stop at Burger King near the station first, Wonpil-ah? I'm hungry." Younghyun replied while cleaning up his belongings. 

"Yeah. I need to celebrate myself too."

"After passing the final day?" Younghyun chuckled. 

"What's so wrong about it?" The guy called Wonpil pouted. He averted his gaze in spontaneity before landing on Jae’s chair. "Is the usual blonde guy already home?" 

“Yeah. He quickly ran off when the teacher had gone.”

Wonpil nodded as he positioned himself side-by-side to Younghyun. “He must’ve really can’t wait to be at home.” 

They paced through the hallway, strode down the stairs. “It can be one of the reasons.”

“What makes you think that?”

Both of the two met with the schools outside. The black fence only two meters ahead. 

“I don’t know if my eyes saw it wrong, but that guy was so, so red before he left the class. The heat was like, creeping up to the ears and reddening his nape too.” For some reason, Younghyun took a deep breath. 

“Maybe, he’s sick?” Wonpil tried to take a guess. 

The black-haired boy replied with a shrug. “But he ran so fast. I don’t think someone who’s sick could dash like that.”

“Hmm … then, probably … too embarrassed for what he had just done? I don’t know. You’re the neighbor.”

As his long legs trotted upon the pedestrian street, Younghyun looked up to the sky. It slowly turned to orange with a few red, forming a picturesque paint that nobody could imitate flawlessly through their canvas. “I guess you’re right. You know,” Younghyun fixed his gaze on Wonpil, “he got scolded by our teacher. When she called out, his hand like, hanging like this to me.” Younghyun represented how Jae’s hand back then. 

“He's as if wanted to reach you.”

“Yeah. But I don’t know what’s the intention. The teacher thought he wanted to disturb me, but my neighbor defied her, saying it was nothing. Her voice was so loud between the silence it stole all the student’s attention. If it’s true like that, then I’m not surprised why he was so red.”

Wonpil nodded in understanding. He could sort of imagine the situation. “Somehow, I can accept him being so humiliated as the main reason.”

“I think so too.”

“But, hey, Younghyunie. From what you told me all this time, I’ve been wondering that this blond guy wants to get close to you too.” 

Younghyun tilted his head, threw Wonpil a look full of suspicion. "'Too'? What you mean?"

"Since the end of spring, you've been talking about him. No days without babbling Park Jaehyung. Jae was this, Jae was that. Like just now you did."

Younghyun blinked. "Am I?"

Wonpil bowed his head surely. "Why don't go and have some conversation with him?"

"I'm afraid it's gonna be awkward. What's there to talk about anyway."

“Yes, there is! A lot, even! Pets, favorite food and drink, games, TV, whatever!” A sigh chained out from Wonpil's lips. "Now I know why you're so hard to befriend with."

"But you eventually stuck with me." Younghyun snickered. 

Wonpil couldn't hold the urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks to my hard work. If I didn't come at you, we would've never been here by now."

The Burger King sign had already been caught by pairs of eyes. Younghyun took a pause purposely, walked one step ahead entering the restaurant. Those two made their order before heading to search for seats with trays on each grip and ate their burgers face to face. 

* * *

The loud cheering for welcoming summer's holiday was reduced once 3-C's homeroom teacher had popped in and announced something. Those students listened to her attentively in silence, then broke it apart with dreadful groans, almost deafening. 

After the homeroom teacher managed to silence them out, she started to explain the details of summer research they must do. She would divide those children into seventeen groups of two. Each pair would discuss any topic related to summer and write the result down in the form of a report that must be collected two days after summer’s holiday ends. Shoots of protests came afterward, sounded vociferous than before, but in the end, they got no notice from her. As if nothing had just happened, the homeroom teacher started to call them by her student list. Jae got his chills in the first place, felt grateful because he absolutely couldn’t manage to find groups who want to take him in. But, when he suddenly realized the teacher divided them based on the order of the student list, in which they arranged it according to the student numbers, he was no longer peaceful. 

As Jae shot his gaze to the black-haired guy in his left, the woman stated his name, 

“Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun!”

Younghyun turned his head to Jae, fixated their looks with a slightly built smile drawn over his face. “Looking forward to your work!” He whispered. 

Jae found himself stunned a bit, head stiffly gave a nod. No smile, no words left from his mouth. Because Jae’s mind was wandering back at many times he had embarrassed himself. And it always occurred before Younghyun’s eyes. 

_Hope this won’t get so awkward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are all appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"We should exchange numbers."

Younghyun said it out of the blue. Right before they left for school. His sudden question got Jae blink-blinked, make sure he didn't hear it wrong. Those beady eyes evidence of seeking answers which Jae was sure what's this all about but decided to ignore until the end of the day. 

With hand crawled to his nape, Younghyun averted his wavering gaze. Smile prominently looked awkward. "You know, we--we're in the same group for this summer project. So, for the sake of efficiency, we need to have each other's contact."

Jae nodded in confirmation. And in the next seconds, they wordlessly fish out their phones and exchange it to put in each number, before giving it back. Jae watched how Younghyun named his numbers. It was only _Kang Younghyun_. Simple. Plain. Yeah, what was he expecting anyway? It's not like they're friends already.

"Then, I'll text you when should we meet again." Younghyun brought his bag and flew out where Wonpil had stood. 

That's that. Younghyun's figure had no longer caught through the blond's eyes. When Dowoon trudged in and glomped from behind with Sungjin's tailing, Jae shoved his phone back and started walking out together. 

* * *

"Jae-ya! Can you help me bring these all to the sink please?" His mom shouted from the kitchen. 

Jae groaned. He just had his seat comfortably in front of the program he regularly saw. Putting his phone atop the coffee table, Jae dragged his feet, helping his mom move all the dirty utensils to the sink. After cleaning them up, Jae came to sit again at his previous space. The left side had filled with his sister's posture, captured with sneer painted her plump lips. The blond was so used to this since she always made fun of him every single day, so he shrugged it off and pick up his phone. One familiar name made an appearance through the monitor.

**_Kang Younghyun_ **

_Hey_

_When do u think we should meet again?_

"I kinda hope you're not hiding this from me." 

Jae scooted far from his sister's eagle eyes urgently. "You've read this?!"

"Now, now. Drop the tea, Jae. No need to be shy." His sister still held that grin on her face.

"I won't! Stop looking at my notifs geez." Jae huffed exasperatedly before going back to Younghyun's message. 

_What?_

_Can't we discuss it here?_

**_Kang Younghyun_ **

_On chat?_

_It's troublesome yknow_

_It'll be much easier if we discuss it directly_

_Face to face_

The blond gulped under his consciousness. He wasn't prepared for meeting in person with Younghyun. The sight of the black-haired boy had always flashed on every embarrassing memory Jae'd ever do. Under that pale blonde-locks, his brain was suggested to talk it thoroughly by phone, but against it as Jae realized he wasn't the type who liked taking calls unless there's something urgent. 

_… okay_

_Then … tmrrw?_

**_Kang Younghyun_ **

_Ok, tmmrw_

_Meet at Sunrise?_

_I heard the burger's sooo delish!_

_10 sounds good?_

_Yeah_

_See u tmrrw_

**_Kang Younghyun_ **

_😆👍_

"Have you settled on what you would wear for the date?" 

Jae couldn't hold the urge to roll his eyes. "For God’s sake, please don't nose me around, Sis! And who said it's a date?"

Jae got up and trotted to his room. The program he'd been waiting for got neglected. The liveliness that always brought those three entertained wouldn’t mean anything if his sister kept babbling about him and Younghyun when nothing's happened between both of the boys. 

Or that was what Jae thought at that time. 

* * *

The blond guy stepped inside in a bit hurry. The sun up there had shown no mercy, it stung his milk skin until they redden. His face wasn’t the exception. Even it is hidden with the light blue bucket hat, still, shades of pink made appearances on the surface. But, the burn Jae felt after walking for like fifteen minutes had gradually diminished, thanks to the restaurant's coolers. As Jae took his time to adjust to the cool atmosphere, mixed with nice smells of french fries and coffees overflowing, his eyes wandered around. There’s no sign of Kang Younghyun yet. So Jae decided to make his order first before searching for a comfortable spot. He chose the one that wasn’t too close to the windows, a little bit at the corner. The breeze from one of the coolers felt so good there. 

He sat there, waiting for both his remaining orders and the project’s partner. Jae stared at the vacant chair in front of him. Somehow, he felt jittery he could sense his legs under the table were shaking. Inside the head covered with blond strands, Jae arranged topics that they had to discuss. This is their first proper conversation since day 1. That's why Jae wanted to make it a little bit memorable and stay longer. 

A small bell clinked softly as the door pushed open. Jae took a sharp inhale. There's Younghyun, a black cardigan layered on a white tee, combined with faded jeans, all wrapped up onto his body. The boy stood there, confusion all over his face. His feline eyes clearly looked for Jae. Before Jae even finished collecting his courage to raise his arm, Younghyun already found him first. A smile lit up, hand waved towards the blond. He gestured to the cashier and Jae nodded. The time Jae scrambled through his pocket to seek his note, one chicken burger was sat in front of him and Younghyun had walked over. 

"Hey." He said casually with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I woke up late. Forgot we had an appointment today. Have you been waiting long?"

"Ah, n-no. I just got here." Jae answered, sipping his lemon tea.

Younghyun hummed. "Then, shall we start?"

"Um, can I eat first? I haven't eaten my breakfast this morning,” Jae asked as he moved to grab his chicken burger. 

“Go ahead.”

“Um, thank you.” Jae started to have one big bite, chewing it promptly while savoring the taste. The silence remained still between those two, despite the liveliness slowly built around them as people came. In this situation, the blond sort of regretted why he had to eat first. He wanted to make this encounter end as quickly as possible and he was sure Younghyun had desired it too. But, Jae wasn’t the type who could munch his food while doing another activity. It just made him uncomfortable, though this kind of absence of the sound undoubtedly got Jae uneasy even more. 

His gaze landed nervously on Younghyun. The black-haired boy didn’t notice it, he seemed too occupied with whatever he was doing on the phone. Jae soundlessly huffed a relieved sigh. Seeing Younghyun was so calm like that, Jae thought that there’s no point to be all anxious and concerned right now. They only made it much more awkward, so Jae stopped feeling worried sick. 

A tray came up with a smile from the waiter. He put them down and left those two again. Younghyun was letting out a small ‘yay’ as he grasped at one of the large burgers, peeled them off from the wrapper. The time Younghyun opened his mouth widely, he caught the way Jae observed all of his orders. The black-haired boy chuckled at the sight. 

“Is it weird?” Younghyun asked. 

“Yes--ah, no! I mean, I’ve seen lots of people eat with those amounts, but I just never thought I could see it right before me.” Jae reciprocated, pink-tinged his cheeks. “And … and I thought you’re not that kind of person because you only eat bread in class.” 

“That’s when I’m too lazy to move from my chair.” He chomped on his first large burger. “But you just didn’t know that I went to the cafeteria with my friend. You already out at that time. Loaves of bread can never get my stomach full.”

“Oh, is it uh, what’s his name again? Kim Wonpil?” Jae’s question followed with a hum from Younghyun. There was silence for a while, making Jae scratch his nape unconsciously. He almost had no idea what to talk about again, until he spoke, “Yeah, I-I was always out usually at that moment. I need to meet my friends too and eat on the roof.”

Younghyun lifted his chin, cheeks puffed out with his mouth full burger inside, eyes went wide. Jae must hold his will to coo at how cute the boy looked. “You have friends?”

As eyebrows went furrowed, Jae asked, “Why did you sound so surprised?”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to be rude.” Younghyun covered his mouth before swallowing down. “When I first saw you, I thought you’re the type who doesn’t want to be friends with others. Like, the one who always sulked at the corner of the class, kind of like the protagonist guy in popular animes, you know.”

Jae giggled. “No worries. I’ve heard that a lot.” The blond sipped on his lemon tea. “But, it’s not like I don’t want to make friends. I'm just being selective. There was this worst memory that had made me traumatized, so since then, I’ve been having trust issues. But thankfully my friends always got my back. That's why I wasn’t that scared again recently.”

“That’s why you refused to meet me, if I may assume?”

“Yeah. We’re not that close, yet you told me to discuss this just the two of us--”

“Because our teacher made us into one group.”

“I know, but I can’t even get to know what you’re intending. Who knows if you have another reason to do so, like force me to leak my secrets in the middle of our discussion, and then spread them to all our classmates or your friends. It won’t take a long time for them to go up against me--”

“Hey, stop. I’ve never thought like that. You’re just assuming too much.” Younghyun reached for another burger and chow down right away. “I made you come here because I honestly want to do it eye to eye. I just can’t stand staring too long on my phone. That’s that, no other reasons, especially the bad one. I’m pure as the driven snow.”

Jae stopped munching. He had his head lower down, gazing at his three-quarter-remained chicken burger. “Sorry….”

“It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I know what you feel, but hope on our next meet, you won’t have the same doubt again.” 

“Wait, we’ll have another?”

“Yeah. I’ve planned to do this every Saturday so that we can have time to do some research,” Younghyun answered. A smile made a form onto his glossy lips. 

Jae unintentionally let out a relieved sigh before taking his last bite. He thanked God his entire summer holidays wouldn't be all taken from him or else he couldn’t spend some time playing the usual game or watch some ongoing animes.

“Then, are we gonna talk after we finish eating or …?” Jae asked, already finished with his food.

"Oh, okay." Younghyun swallowed the last bite. Restrained himself from inhaling the other burgers, he took a sip of his Americano. "What topic should we bring upon our paper?"

Just like that, eventually, the conversation flowed smoothly like a river. They got to exchange their opinion about the topic they should write with awkwardness no more blanketing those two. Jae was recommending to build up explanations from a question like, "What do you think when you hear the word “summer”?''. Then Younghyun opposed it. He thought that it's so common, everyone must already use it as a foundation. Though the answers and analyses would be different for each group, still, it didn't feel right on Younghyun. 

After drowning in a thoughtful state for a while, Jae was the first who broke the silence, making sure whether the boy in front of him liked to watch anime too or not. The blond was sure not too long ago, Younghyun mentioned "protagonists in popular animes". The black-haired boy was fast to respond. A big smile grew in an instant as his eyes crinkled into a crescent, mouth voicing a "yes" a little too loud. As excited as he was, Younghyun started to blabbering animes he'd been watching, dozens of titles would never leave to be mentioned. It just made Jae get slightly worked up since he'd been a big fan of anime since elementary grade. Without thinking twice, Jae reciprocated in the same amount. A specific title let out from Younghyun's tongue and Jae's face turned out to be so enthusiastic, finding the other boy was hyping about the same thing as him. 

Without spending some time again, they'd decided to make "Summer Season Animes" as their subject. 

"I didn't expect someone's look as normal as you love to watch anime too," Jae stated when they walked out of the cafe. 

Younghyun laughed. "Can't the normal people enjoy it too?"

"I mean, yeah, of course, they can. But mostly, people would prefer a Western Pop one or something like that. Also, they'd think that anime is only for kids because it's a cartoon and people of our age are just too late to watch it."

"And come to the quick assumption that we're childish."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Jae nodded sympathetically. "Can't agree more. Our hobby is not a measurement of adulthood."

The gesture made the feline-eyes boy giggled. After drinking the Americano that remained half, he felt a sense of something vibrating inside his faded jeans’ pocket. Jae had his curiosity lingered through those beady stares as the other boy fishing out his phone and turned it on. Before stuffed it again, Younghyun caught Jae was leaning a bit closer with his glance pointing to Younghyun’s hand movement. A scent of lemon made its way lightly to his nose when Jae’s blond strands got brushed faintly to his black locks. It was so refreshing, kind of giving a soothed breeze amid crazy heat upon their heads. Between the interval of smelling the calming wind brought by, assumingly, Jae’s shampoo, Younghyun could feel how erratic his heart was beating. He must have stood still by now if Jae’s voice wasn’t barging in abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” Jae asked while he took a backstep, eyes darting to Younghyun’s. 

Younghyun could finally exhale. He didn’t know if his mouth could spit an answer if Jae still leaned in and did not spare some space for him. 

“Nothing.” He smiled reassuringly. “It’s just my reminder. Gotta go running an errand.”

“Ooh.” Jae glanced at his phone. One thirty PM had shown on the screen. “Then, do you want me to go with you, or …?”

“It’s okay, I got this. There’s nothing much to buy anyway.”

“Oh ….” Jae unconsciously showed off his disappointment by looking at his sneakers.

“Why? You miss me already?” Younghyun sneered. 

Jae quickly lifted his head, tinges of red painting his milky white face prominently even under the shadows of his bucket hat. “N-no! I-I just thought, maybe we can eat lunch together after that!”

“Umm … I don't think I have time to do that today. Maybe next time?”

Just the words “next time” made a big smile slip on Jae’s lips. He knew it would be on their second meet which is next week. “Okay then. I must go now … I guess?”

Younghyun nodded. The smile looked so warm, combined with the way he stared at the blond boy before him. Jae caught it through his pair of almond beads, hadn’t had an idea what was that meaning for yet. He somehow felt that Younghyun was adoringly cooing at him without words, but _what did I do exactly?_

With a big question mark hanging inside Jae’s brain, Younghyun started to take steps forward, while his hand waved, saying in a cheerful tone, “Then, see you around next week!”

* * *

When Jae got home, his sister had already gone. His mom said that she had an appointment with her friends, so she wouldn’t go back until nine. Letting out a relieved breath, Jae put off his sneakers and threw himself on the sofa. For the seven hours coming upward, there’d be none of the nuisances. No one was going to stick their nose to what Jae had talked or done with his group partner. He reached out the remote on the edge of the coffee table and turned on the TV when notifications started making a ‘ _ding!_ ’ noise. 

**_Kang Younghyun_ **

_Thx for today! Had so much fun!_

_Can’t believe u r so interesting to talk to lol_

_Excited to see u next week! 😍_

And those messages left being only read. Because Jae was screeching so loud for no one knew exactly what the reason was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I made them being anime enthusiast


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late, late update! T_T  
> This should be finished in September, but life doesn't give me chance to breathe I was struggling found a way to continue this story.  
> But since now it's the year-end holiday, I'll try to update more!

There was a sound of a bell, echoed all through the Park's residence. It was at 11.31, when the sun started harsh up there, stinging every inch of skin out there until it reddened like the insect's bite. Bunch of sweat secreting in an instant that would make odors. But Jae wasn't the exception. Though he was still bundling up in his room, he couldn't resist the heat that day. And that was one of the causes that his eyes fluttered open. The boy was facing the ceiling upon him, tracing the lamp as his mind tried to collect his consciousness when the next second, a ring vibrating again. 

Rubbing his eyes, Jae checked on the clock upon his nightstand. 11.40. _Still too early to wake up_ , he thought before slumped back again. He was aware there's someone who came to pay a visit, but he just shrugged it off. Mom or his sister would come and greet them. However, the doorbell rang for the third time, fourth, fifth, and so on, screaming disapproval to Jae not coming back to his dreamland. With a big unwilling grunt, the blond boy got up and dragged his feet to the door. While walking lazily, Jae looked at his surroundings. There was no one but him in the house now. He wondered where and when the others went. 

The doorbell rang once again. It had echoed inside Jae's head that he must unlock the door to see which bastard who'd been messing with his peaceful sleep. 

Jae opened the door, only to meet with Sungjin and Dowoon's wide eyes. 

"Wow, you're a mess, Hyung," Dowoon said blatantly, watching the way Jae's strands sticking out in every direction and crumpled white tee. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Sungjin teasingly greeted. 

Jae rolled his eyes, then threw a question with a rough voice contained in it. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Uhh … killing time?" Dowoon answered. 

"At my place? Can't you just do that somewhere else?"

"Uh, no! We came to do the summer homework together." 

Sungjin was gesturing his tote bag full of summer assignments, followed by Dowoon's correction. "Bet you still never had it done yet by now."

"I want to sleep."

"You just woke up, Hyung."

"Yeah? You see a problem with that?"

"Of course. Because," Sungjin raised another bag he brought in his hand, "this delicious thing will get cold if you don't eat it sooner."

"Or else we're gonna eat it, Hyung."

The blond boy glanced at the bag. From inside of it, the luscious scent flew swiftly through Jae's nose, giving his tummy a rumbling sound. Dowoon was holding his giggle as Sungjin wiggled his brows, trying to tempt Jae more to not say no again. 

With a sigh and a slight tinge on his cheeks, Jae stepped away from the doorframe. "Come in."

* * *

Jae brought iced orange juice and a large plate of two chicken burgers and french fries to the living room as the two other boys were fishing out their homework. He quickly sat opposite them, taking a chicken burger to his mouth and munched it, savored the heavenly flavor on his tongue. 

“Hey, is this from Sunrise?” The blond asked, feeling the familiar taste filled his entire mouth. 

Sungjin nodded. “We found that cafe when we were still thinking what to bring.”

“Aww, you shouldn’t have to.” 

“Yeah, we should. We can’t convince you to let us in if we didn’t bring the goods, Hyung.” Dowoon said, picking up two slices of fries and gulping them down. “Did you regularly go to Sunrise?”

“No, I don’t like going to that kind of fancy place. I only went there because Younghyun suggested it. And I couldn’t think of any other place, so yeah.”

Jae was busy chomping on his burger, didn’t even bother to take a look at how his friends’ eyes went wider gradually. The silence that started to blanketing them made Jae lookup, a pair of beady gazes met with Dowoon’s and Sungjin’s. Breezes slid off past the air conditioner, hushed down the sound of cicadas that always carry out the deafening summer choruses behind the window. Jae tilted his head in confusion, expecting an answer to break the sudden silence. 

“Since when did you …?” Dowoon trailed off, searching for a proper word. 

“Since our teacher made us into a group.” 

“Ah, for the summer project?” Sungjin added. 

Jae nodded, taking a small bite of his chicken burger. “She divided us based on our student number. Mine was after Younghyun. That’s why. I kinda regret it, but if she didn't do that, I'm afraid I managed to find my project partner by myself." 

"That's good, isn't it? You can work together with someone close to you." Dowoon grinned, making his line of white teeth showing off. 

But Jae's reaction was all too unexpected. Sungjin and Dowoon had taken aback, seeing those milk skin cheeks flushed into apple red. Dowoon turned to the cooler, it worked perfectly since they went in together. The heat wouldn't even get to rush inside through the closed window either. Then the youngest eyes met with Sungjin, confusion painted throughout his feature. 

The blond boy stared down at his half-remained burger, squeezed it lightly as he whispered, "We-we're not that close yet …."

The situation went suddenly awkward, nervous on Jae's side. Trying to get rid of the blush that had crept up from his neck, the boy gulped his iced orange juice. Jae himself didn’t know why his face got so hot. Was he so happy with the statement he could manage to work with Younghyun? Or having someone addressed Younghyun as the closest person to him, though that’s not so true? Or was it the cooler broke and heat engulfed? He was so confused, too preoccupied with all the lingering assumptions inside those blond locks. 

Seeing Jae flustered and bit his lower lip before his eyes, Sungjin was fast to cut off. The boy changed the subject by talking about his theme's project name, whom he partnered with, and so on. Beside him, Dowoon reciprocated with the same things. The youngest said his groupmate is the one that always had a shiny smile, distinctive hiccup laugh, but as soon as they were being paired, this one friend was all silent suddenly, especially every time they'd dive into the discussion. Dowoon didn't understand what's with him until he could see a prominent blush spread on that boy's cheeks. 

"That's why, seconds ago, I thought I just saw him flushed like crazy in front of me." Dowoon ended just like that, brows wiggling towards Jae. 

"Wha--hey, I know that little guy might be in love with you, but not the same as me! I'm not falling for Younghyun!"

“But I wish he could talk more though.” He sighed. “I'm kinda uncomfortable if I’m the only one speaking all over and over as if feeling high spirit with this assignment.”

They were continuing their work after slight chuckles let out from the two friends. An hour, two hours had passed. Mom and Sister still hadn't got home, yet the blonde felt his stomach grumbling. He glanced at the plate, no more food left except the fries' crumbs and ketchup. 

"Hey, y'all hungry?" Jae asked. 

Sungjin and Dowoon quickly nod together. "Are you going to cook something?"

"No, I can't cook. There's nothing to be found in the fridge anyway." And the moment he said that Jae realized, maybe his mom and sister went off shopping for their daily needs. "How about we go out for lunch?"

"In the middle of the heat? Hell no."

"Oh, come on, Sungjin. I'm starving."

"You just ate."

"It was an hour ago. This whole thing called homework is at fault. Let's get the munchies! Bills on me!"

* * *

Their steps finally headed to the nearest ramen shop together. It was the last conclusion after bickering about their destinations. Sungjin, as a big fan of Sunrise as he is since today, suggested going there again. Jae refused, stating he wanted to have a meal other than fast food. Sungjin, being a little too hot-headed, insisted, hoping Jae being obedient and followed. But the blond boy wasn't the type to easily give up. After minutes passed only seeing them start to fight, Dowoon tried to intervene with his ramen shop recommendation. 

That was how they ended up in that place. 

The three sat side-by-side at the counter and waited for their orders to be prepared. It didn't take too long until the food was placed in front of them. With how many times the grumble sounds filled through the stomachs and delirious smell of ramen prompted those three to dig in. They didn't let out a single word except a content exhale for the godly taste stuffing inside. 

As they ate in literal silence, the owner of the shop greeted cheerily when the door slid open. Jae heard of some familiar voices behind his back but chose to not steal a glance, too preoccupied with his food. That was until that person took a seat beside him and exclaimed ever so excitedly, 

"Oh, Jae!"

At his name being called, Jae whipped his head. Those almond beads met with Younghyun’s that stare at him, a wide smile plastered made the blonde one almost choked. “It’s a coincidence to meet you here!” 

“Uh … yeah.” Jae felt his cheeks getting hotter as the ramen soup. _Fuck, I forgot to take a bath!_ “Wh-what-what are you doing here?”

“Have my lunch with Wonpiri--”

 _Of course, he wants to eat, you dumbass!_ The blonde nearly slapped himself. _Is this place still not clear to you, Jae?!_

“--he’s craving for this, so we went here straight from my house.”

“Yeah!” A cheerful sound made its way to Jae’s ears. Kim Wonpil jumped out behind Younghyun’s side as if had planned to make it a surprise beforehand. That smile went wider and brighter compared to the sun up there, greeted the blonde and his two other friends (and immediately turned flushed when he saw Dowoon) who replied with a wave while munching their ramen. 

To Younghyun’s answer, an awkward nod from Jae came as a reciprocation. The blonde went silent all of a sudden--Dowoon and Sungjin noticed this. They even caught how his fingers trembled a slight whenever he tried to take ramen to his lips, making it hard for the chopsticks to hold the food still. _This dude had met Younghyun before, why does he have to be all jittery right now?_

And Jae could catch what they were thinking, though he didn’t even steal a glance towards them. He was fully aware of his kind of behavior like this made them all in question, especially after they had conversations about Younghyun. With heart beating erratically for some reason, Jae hardly tasted the delicious food and instead focused on the sudden full inside his tummy. As Younghyun and Wonpil’s orders came up and ate them right away, Jae gritted his teeth, _I know I shouldn’t act this way! Where’s all my confidence I had a week ago--wait, it’s not like I felt that so courageous before …. But,_ Jae secretly moved his gaze away from the ramen bowl, _it’s somewhat nice to see him wearing casual clothes twice …_

His black marbles started to roll to his left side, only to meet with Younghyun sparkling ones. Jae was almost choked, reflexively moved back until Sungjin got hit by the shoulder. “Wh-what?”

“Ah, no, it’s just …,” Younghyun pulled back, rubbed his neck, “yours looks good. Can I have a bite?”

“O-oh. You shouldn’t have to scare me like that.” With a heavy exhale, Jae shoved the bowl. “Go ahead.”

“We’re fair then. You scared me too in the middle of exams, remember?” Younghyun shrugged nonchalantly, tried to not let a cheeky grin grow bigger, knowingly the boy beside him would freeze. He scooted closer, made his way to reach and have a taste of Jae’s ramen. Their shoulders brushed each other ever so slightly, but Younghyun could feel the blonde’s stay too tense. It was not necessary for him to glance up to Jae, already certain that his whole surface would stiffen. 

Younghyun pulled himself, making a distance again. Huffing out a satisfaction over the different heavenly taste filling his entire mouth, he leaned against his chair. Jae, being caught red-handed for his heart redden face, made Younghyun giggled. 

“Thank you. I’ll order the same thing.” And he quickly raised his voice, pointed to the one Jae had. The boy didn’t have to spend much time waiting as another dish had served in a second. Jae still didn’t get used to his friend’s ridiculous portion, but seeing Younghyun slurping the first ramen and shifting to another one so fast didn’t make him as surprised as the first time. 

They mostly finished eating thirty minutes later and having the rest of the time with random chats. When an hour passed without even realizing it, those five decided to call it a day. Jae was about to step out first before Dowoon tugged his tee, reminding the older to not forget the promise by the way he wiggled his brows. The blonde sighed heavily as his hand fishing out his wallet, handed the owner the money. 

“You must be thankful to us, Hyung. I and Sungjin didn’t order as much as Younghyun.” Dowoon said while following the other out. 

“Yeah, but you two order lots of toppings which made the price go higher.” Jae rolled his eyes. “So … what are we going to do now?” 

“I have to attend a drum lesson. It will start in fifteen minutes, so I’m gonna walk straight there.” Dowoon fixed his grip on his bag, then bidding a ‘see you later’ to the other four boys. 

Sungjin decided the same. He had some errand to do, recognizing how many times his sister tried to call him. After thanking Jae for today’s threat that was being forced by himself, the said boy trudged away, slowly disappearing as he reached for some turn not far from Jae stood. Those two withdraws left Jae only with Wonpil and Younghyun, still contemplating where else to go. Until the moment the blonde wanted to part, Younghyun called for him. 

“Hey, do you have any plans after this?” He asked, voice raised since Jae was standing a bit far away. 

“Huh?” Jae tilted his head, seeing Younghyun and Wonpil approached him together. “Nothing in particular though.”

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Uh … my house?” 

“Then, can I join too, if you don’t mind?” Younghyun tugged Wonpil closer. “You see, this guy right here said that he wants to, uh, ask you several things.”

“About?”

“His love life--hmph!” 

“Uhhh, well, kinda? I don’t know. Let’s see when we get there. Ah, but since you look like in a rush, I might just ask you another time. It’s not something important anyway, haha.” Wonpil took over, hands still covering his friend’s mouth. His cute surface veiled thoroughly with panic as beads of sweat flowed through his forehead. Jae could see a rose tint tinged those cheeks. 

The blonde blink-blinked slightly. Thoughts running wild inside his head, was busy contemplating whether he should let those two come or not. It’s a matter of fact that he’s not so close with Younghyun and Wonpil, yet they asked for his permission straightly. Jae didn’t know what to answer, only seeing them banter a little too loud as if that’s their way to wait for someone’s reply. He was planning to go back to sleep again or having his time continue to play what he saved last night. But, upon the request of Wonpil, he didn’t think he could stick up to his plan anymore. 

But, _seriously? Am I looked that experienced to him? With such a thing called a **real** love life?_

“I-I don’t mind ... though I doubt I can give you some helpful things to say.”

Wonpil turned to Jae. “No big deal!”

“Oh, um, okay. Let’s go, then.”


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason, Younghyun felt his heart almost leap from his chest. It thumped so hard inside, rang with deafening noise. Something built at the pit of his stomach, an excitement it is, mixed with eagerness. Younghyun remembered Jae did mention he watched lots of animes and now wondering if the blonde had many Blu-rays, as he found that Jae's fondness for anime is undoubtedly nothing over the top. He walked in when Jae told them to enter. Wonpil was one step ahead of him but slowed his step, taking a look at Park's interior in a slight fidget, head seemingly busy with choosing words to start what he intends to talk. 

Jae turned over, facing those two in front of his door. "Uh, well, I need to take a shower first, so, um, you can wait for me wherever you want."

Younghyun and Wonpil nodded. "Then, do you have any games? I want to play it!" Wonpil said, voice cracking a bit at the end. 

"Oh.” Jae held his breath unconsciously. “Um, yeah, I-I have, I guess. Wait, let me take them all here.” He said before trudging straight to his room, squatted in front of the shelves. Seeing all the titles made him contemplate whether he actually should let them enter his room, his only sanctuary in Park residence that even his parents and sister are permitted, or not. For the final decision, he took some action-adventure games and the controller. With hurriedly little steps, Jae brought them to the living room.

“Wahh, I’ve watched all of this gameplay! They're sick!” Wonpil quickly grabbed the CDs, taking a look, eyes glimmering with excitement to immediately give a try while Jae was busy setting the controller. “Did you finish playing them?”

“I don’t know, I forgot. It’s been a while since I played it. Around … first year of junior high?” 

Wonpil gapped. “Oh, it really is a long time.”

“Then, what have you been playing recently?” It was Younghyun's turn to speak. “I want to play the recent one, after Wonpil's turn.” He smiled softly at the end.

Jae swallowed, he couldn’t meet his gaze with the black-haired boy. Instead of answering it, he stood up as the controller had all set up and grabbed a towel from the hanger. “Uh, I only have orange juices. If that’s okay with you two ….”

“We don’t mind! Hope you make it iced!” Wonpil giggled, looking Jae hesitantly nodded. The exclamation Wonpil had inserted to the tone still didn’t make him assure. Dowoon and Sungjin have been coming to his house for a thousandth time already, so whatever Jae’d serve would be fine to them. Even mineral water only, when there’s nothing in the kitchen. But, this is the first time these two people have come to his house. Jae intended them to, at least, serve something nice like tea or coffee, so they’ll have a nice impression towards him and someday, maybe visiting again (does he really want it?). The blonde strode straight to the kitchen, preparing the drinks thoroughly as requested. He put the tray on the coffee table, then entered the bathroom. 

While waiting for Jae to finish showering, Wonpil drank his orange juice, quickly shifting to put in the CD to the controller. Younghyun just sat there stiffly beside him. 

“You owe me  _ Sunrise _ ’s giant parfait, Hyung,” Wonpil whispered as if the buzz from the shower wasn’t enough to cover his voice. “So lucky for you that I’m being nice, sacrificing my personal love life to make you go to his house. That’s been your dream since a week ago.”

Younghyun chuckled. “I don’t think I’m that desperate, though?”

“Is that so? I swear someone was excitedly talking about going to anime paradise, which he’s very certain at Jae’s house, five days ago.”

“No, you’re just imagining things.” Younghyun took a sip on his orange juice. “But, with using your crush as an excuse, do you want to talk everything about it to Jae?”

“We’ll see.” Wonpil shrugged, quickly took the controller in his hand, playing the start button. 

Younghyun didn't give any response after that. He knew Wonpil clearly doesn't like the idea of bringing his one-year one-sided crush to someone who he doesn't even know further yet. Though Wonpil might have met Jae countless times in the blonde's class, still, those two didn't talk much. It was Wonpil that usually first started exchanging greetings every time he visited their class, but Jae seldomly gave any particular response to him, even not once the blonde stole a glance at him as if Jae hates him. Younghyun was afraid if Jae wasn’t fond when someone else he wasn't familiar with and instead of having a real talk, he and Wonpil would get kicked out beforehand.

Ah, if only Younghyun had more courage to go alone to his house. 

The buzzing sound had stopped a while ago and swiftly changed to the door that clicked open. Jae stepped out with a towel still hanging on top of his faint yellow strands, clearing the beads of water from it before going to join his two guests, carefully plopped down beside Younghyun.

“There’s one controller left. You don’t want to play?” 

“Ah, no, thanks.” Younghyun cleared his throat which Wonpil had acknowledged as his habit when he wanted to start the topic. “So, uh, how--how should I say it … Wonpil has a crush on one of your friends.”

Jae halted his move, a glass full of orange juice he just took floated before his lips. He blink-blinked. “Dowoon?”

Wonpil snapped his head, not caring his character had beaten violently, looking straight at Jae’s innocent face with heat crawling filling his neck up until his entire face, the tip of his ears. Eyes went wider as if Jae is some kind of scary ghost. Younghyun followed with the same gesture. Their mouths agape, said, “H-h-how-how-how did you know?” almost in sync if Wonpil wasn't stuttered.

"Dowoon said it to me," Jae answered casually. "Um, I mean, he told me that he's in the group with a boy with a shiny smile and distinctive hiccup laughs which when discussing the project, he went all silent and blushing like crazy. As he described it like that, my mind was straight projecting you laughing."

Younghyun nodded in a fathom. He had no wonder how Jae was quickly reminded to Wonpil for that description. His friend is visiting their class frequently and most of the time, he always laughs at something that sounds stupid from whatever they talk about. Jae was there almost entirely, so it wasn't that hard to know it. 

On the other side, Wonpil was now red-faced, hot like a boiled crab. He turned careless to the television that announced his failure in upper cases. 

"And you were blushing too when we three met you two at the ramen shop," Jae added.

Younghyun plopped a hand on Wonpil's shoulder. "You're just too obvious, man."

Wonpil sighed. He took away the controller on his hand, grabbing his orange juice glass instead, hoping the red that painting his surface would be gone. 

"Because I don't know what to do in front of him." Wonpil unknowingly pursed his lips as he bowed his head. “I’m afraid I would do something stupid, so I try not to speak too much and maintain my movements. It’s my first time having an interaction with him, you know. I don’t want to make him feel weird.”

Jae blink-blinked, realizing something similar. The way Wonpil acted right now was nearly the same as him when he interacted with Younghyun for the first time. Letting Younghyun control their conversations made him at ease, Jae still remembers he gradually felt relieved when Younghyun babbling about the new season of One Piece he was so excited about or how he wanted to have the same power as Saitama in One Punch Man. Though Younghyun himself had admitted that he’s as nervous as him, Jae hadn’t ever caught the black-haired boy being oblivious.

Before Jae was about to reciprocate, Wonpil shot him with another question. Now it’s about Dowoon. Jae couldn’t tell if Wonpil wanted to test him as Dowoon’s closest friend or just being a stalker but with Jae as an intermediary, hearing the questions referring to personal realm bit by bit, such as Dowoon’s shirt size, what brand of drum sticks he usually use, what game he wants, and whatnots. 

“Don’t laugh!” Wonpil snarled, catching Younghyun started to wheeze. “August is about to come soon, you know. I’m planning to buy him a present for the 25th, so I need to know what he likes or needs before collecting money! My weekly income from teaching those kids every day isn’t going enough. I can’t make my sis lend hers. She’d be mad and tell me to get more work.”

“Uh … I think Dowoon would still be glad about whatever you give.” Jae finally spoke after listening only for minutes. “If you give him only a glass of water, he still happily receives it.”

But Jae’s statement can’t convince Wonpil. Younghyun could see it through his friend’s surface that coated with clear hesitation before hearing him phrasing his doubt until Jae came to a realization.  _ Wonpil’s right. I’ve never seen Dowoon receive anything useless other from me and Sungjin _ . 

And for most of the time, Jae’d just taken in all Wonpil had said without uttering any response. 

* * *

“That little guy … he’s pining over your friend from the early first high, just so you know.”

As both of them walked next to each other, threading through the sidewalk to a certain station, Jae breathed a "That's … quite long." 

Younghyun chuckled. "Sometimes, I just can't understand him. How can he hold the same feeling with the same amount, maybe getting bigger, for almost three years? Even more, he doesn't have any single courage to make a progress with his crush." He faced the blonde, eyebrows knitted in a query. "Doesn't it make him feels tired more than he should be?"

Jae tried to not meet with Younghyun's demanding-for-answer gaze. He kept his face straight to the front. "Well … don't ask me. You're his friend."

"But, if you're in Wonpil's position, what will you do? Are you gonna stay silent or?"

"Uh … I guess? Maybe, I just do the same as him, since I easily get flustered and panic that I might do something stupid in front of my crush."

The walk started to make the station's silhouette could be seen gradually. "But it doesn't sound nice though, holding that feeling inside for yourself."

"I think it's better than facing the embarrassment later. I definitely can't erase it and will regret it for the rest of my life."

"So, basically you like to hurt yourself."

"I-I didn't mean it like that …." Light crimson crept up to his surface. "Look, everyone must've been very careful with what they do in front of their crush, right? Just like Wonpil had said, we definitely don't want them to see us as a weirdo and then avoid us. And with that kind of the first impression, it'll be hard to approach them again. Doesn't that sound even more painful?"

To Jae's words, Younghyun fumed while nodded in tiny. He shifted his gaze, locked into Jae's beady one. Slights of impression could be seen through those feline eyes, encouraging Jae to force himself to not straightly look at them. He couldn't handle when a stranger or someone not-so-close as Younghyun had the bravery to make an eye contact with him. It always feels intimidating, Jae would nearly fold his body into two on the spot. 

"Seems like you have many experiences about this … uh, crush things or whatever you call it."

Jae chuckled awkwardly. "Wh-that's not true. It's just a common thing, don't you know? Besides, someone like me won't ever get to experience it." 

"You will. Someday."

"Y-yeah, but we don't know how far is that 'someday'. Instead of me, aren't you the one who actually looks experienced?"

Younghyun stopped before entering the station. Jae halted his steps too, looking at Younghyun who had his head tilted in confusion, lips breathed "Me?" soundlessly. 

Without hesitation, Jae responded with a small nod. 

"Why do you think like that? You know for half the semester I've been sitting in the corner, only watching bunches of classmates joking around, and just sticking to Wonpil. How come do you assume me like that?"

"W-well, because I'm sure, once I first saw your face …." Jae trailed off, something came across inside his head like a lightning. Crimson on his surface increased to getting darker and hotter than the shining sun up there. His long fingers started to move covering his mouth abruptly. Younghyun could watch how those small eyes practically going wide, full of surprise. But he still couldn't get a grasp of what Jae was trying to say. 

"My face?" 

"N-no! Just forget it!" The sudden panic made Jae shake his head furiously. "So-yeah, I-I have to go back. Mom and-and my sister must be at home already. A-anyway, t-thank you for today."

The stuttered statement left Younghyun hanging as he watched Jae clumsily run sweeping the people around until the tall back couldn't be seen again. 

"It should be me to be thankful, dummy." Younghyun huffed as his feet brought him to leave to catch a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but honestly I start to think this chap (or the entire story?) is actually nonsense, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all appreciated!!


End file.
